Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon: The Adventurous Duo
by crashzilla09
Summary: Crash escapes from the clutches of Dr. Neo Cortex only to run into a young dragon named Spyro and go on numerous adventures. Will they survive the adventures that awaits them? Rated T because I don't trust myself with a K rating.


Note: Sorry for making one chapter of one story and starting another one out of the blue. But, I kind of want to write something a bit more honest for Crash and Spyro instead of just having it all weird and bizarre. I might still make some choices that might still be angering, but please take this as a story and for what it is and please don't have a heart attack over a small thing such as a pairing, some minor changes, ect. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I own nothing.

It was a dark night at Cortex Castle. Inside, a short yet big headed scientist with an "N" on his forehead named Dr. Neo Cortex with his partner who has bolts on his head named Dr. N. Brio are working on a device that mutates animals into super animals. Ones that will obey and have destructive capabilities. They already made several of them, however, there was one thing missing. Someone that can lead the mutants to victory. A General.

"Which animal do you want to use Dr. Cortex?" N. Brio asked.

"Hmm" Cortex said as he scanned his eyes over the potential subjects.

There was a koala, a monkey, a kangaroo and a bandicoot rat in separate cages.

The koala has strength, but lacks in strategy. The monkey would be an interesting choice, but it can have some anger issues. The kangaroo seems too destructive to even qualify. The only one that does seem to have a good edge on strategy was the bandicoot rat. So, the choice was made.

"Let's use that bandicoot" Cortex said.

N. Brio got on a knee to see the bandicoot closer.

"It's your lucky day little guy" N. Brio said as he opened the cage and grabbed it.

N. Brio set the bandicoot under the mutation laser. N. Brio went to the switch and waited for Cortex's signal to turn it on. Cortex gave N. Brio a nod and he turned it on.

The laser charged up over the bandicoot. The bandicoot was clueless on what's going on. The laser then zapped the bandicoot and, slowly, the bandicoot was changing. The bandicoot had an expression of pain as it was changing. Hands and arms started to form. Then legs and feet. Soon enough, the transformation was complete.

The bandicoot had a mohawk, pointy ears, orange fur with some yellow fur, white straight teeth and green eyes. The limb that seemed to have disappeared was the tail.

Cortex and N. Brio gave Crash some clothes. Underware, blue genes, socks, red shoes and brown fingerless gloves.

"You shall be called, Crash Bandicoot. Put him in the Vortex" Cortex said.

"But Dr. Cortex, the Vortex is not ready. We have no idea what it would do" N. Brio said.

"Do it, Brio" Cortex said strictly.

N. Brio then lead Crash to the Vortex and had him sit in a chair. N. Brio grabbed the switch and gave a look at Cortex. N. Brio sighed and turned it on. It was working. Then, all of the sudden, it malfunctioned. Resulting in the machine to collapse.

"Failure again!" Cortex shouted then sighed.

Crash stood up and brushed off his fur.

"Put him in with his sister" Cortex said.

Crash then paused as scientists approached him from all sides. He then jumped over them.

"Release the mutant! Don't let him escape!" Cortex shouted.

They released the cage and a Ratcicle walked out. Crash paused. Then the Ratcicle launched an ice attack. Crash dodged it and bit the Ratcicle on the ear. The Ratcicle growled in pain. Then, it's eyes turned green.

"What the.. how's that possible?" Cortex asked puzzled.

"It seems that the Vortex managed to give Crash the ability to take control over mindless mutants" N. Brio said.

Cortex couldn't believe it. How was it possible? The Vortex broke. How would he be able to gain anything from something that broke? This angered Cortex.

"Capture him!" Cortex shouted.

Crash pointed at the scientists. The Ratcicle looked and attacked the scientists. Crash tried to open the door while the Ratcicle was taking care of the scientists. But the door was locked. Once the scientists were taken care of, Crash whistled. The Ratcicle looked at Crash and Crash pointed at the door. The Ratcicle then froze the door and busted it down.

Crash and the Ratcicle went into the hallway. Crash sniffed the air. Crash caught a scent of something. Crash then gestured the Ratcicle to follow him. And that's what the Ratcicle did.

Cortex pushed the security button and swarms of small mutants were released.

Crash and the Ratcicle reached a door cell. Crash sniffed and knew that's where his sister is. Crash pointed at the door.

Inside, a bandicoot with blond hair in a pony tail and clothes named Coco was on her laptop typing away. Then, she looked up and saw the door was being frozen. She wasn't sure what was going on. Then a claw reached through the peaking hole of the door cell and ripped the door out. Crash entered the room. Coco sniffed and was a bit shocked.

"Brother?" Coco asked.

Then all three heard small footsteps trampling through the halls behind them. They had to move forward. So she gathered all that she needed and followed them. Then once they passed a door that says "Do Not Enter" they heard footsteps in front of them as well. They seemed trapped. Crash then looked over at the door and pointed at it. The Ratcicle then busted the door open, put it back in place and froze it shut.

The room they were in had nothing but a portal. They had no idea where they were going to go. But it would be better then to deal with the scientists. Crash then signaled the Ratcicle to destroy the portal once they were through. Crash gave a salute and the Ratcicle saluted back. Crash and Coco then went through the portal and the Ratcicle destroyed the portal.

Then the ice barrier blew up and Tiny Tiger jumped onto the Ratcicle.

"Tiny punish stupid mutant!" Tiny yelled.

"Tiny! That's enough!" Cortex yelled.

Tiny just growled and knocked out the Ratcicle.

The small mutants came and carried away the Ratcicle. As Cortex and N. Brio looked at the damage.

"Was this the portal to the Dragon Kingdom?" Cortex asked.

"Yes. I believe you said that was your next target once we took over the world" N. Brio said.

"Hmm. It's most likely the dragons will fry him. Oh well, I guess it's back to trying to find a more capable leader" Cortex said as he left the room.

N. Brio looked back at the portal and couldn't help but feel that Crash will be back somehow. But just shrugged it off and followed Cortex.

Meanwhile, inside a castle in the Dragon Kingdom, a red elder dragon named Ignitus was talking to a bunch of younger dragons. The dragons were a light red dragon named Flame, a pink dragon named Ember, a black dragon named Cynder and a purple dragon named Spyro. Ignitus was teaching them the different areas of the Dragon Kingdom that there were on the map.

"This is where we live, Artisan. Where you know is probably one of the most beautiful looking place in the whole Kingdom. This is Keepers, a desert place, good for hiding treasure as nobody usually suspects treasure to be in a place where it's almost impossible to survive unless if you're a dragon. This is Crafters, where magic is everywhere. Inhabited mostly by fairies. The fairies are friendly as long as you're friendly to them. This is Makers, a swamp area that can be stinky, but can also have dangerous wild life for young dragons. And this is Weavers, a place where it floats over a dark abyss and can only be reached by a balloon or by flying. They put on amazing firework shows and serve great food. Any questions?" Ignitus asked.

Ignitus looked at the four dragons and saw Flame asleep, Ember checking her claws, Spyro in deep thought and Cynder writing stuff down. Cynder then stopped and raised her hand.

"Wasn't there a Cove or something? Because I remember seeing a book on something about a Cove" Cynder asked.

"Oh.. Well, there was a Cove before. But ever since that huge storm that wiped out the Gnorcs, the Cove seemed to have disappeared. Some say it sunk and is destroyed, others say it was moved and that some Gnorcs might still be alive" Ignitus explained.

"Do you believe it's still around?" Cynder asked.

Ignitus paused for a moment.

"It's a possibility that it is still together and Gnorcs might still be alive. But until the status is confirmed, I can't say for sure. Alright, that's all the time we have for today. Remember, read and learn" Ignitus said.

Outside the Castle, Flame and Spyro are seen walking side by side and talking.

"Cynder is a kiss up, I swear" Flame said annoyed.

"She's just more into learning than you are" Spyro said.

"Why do you tend to defend her?" Flame asked.

"Because she's my friend" Spyro said.

"You sure you don't have a crush on her?" Flame asked.

"Look, because I knew her before I knew you doesn't mean anything. I respect her as a friend. That's all there is to it" Spyro said.

"If you say so" Flame said.

Spyro sighed knowing Flame still thinks he has a crush on her even though he's said time and time again that he doesn't. And Flame will probably believe that until he's convinced otherwise.

"Hey, how about we chase some sheep? We haven't done that in a while" Flame said.

"Na.. my father would want me to be home to help around the castle or whatever. Besides, I need to check up on Sparx anyway" Spyro said.

"Alright. Another time then?" Flame asked.

"Sure" Spyro said.

"Alright. See ya then" Flame said.

"See ya" Spyro said.

They did their hand shake and headed opposite directions.

Spyro approaches a castle and is greeted by a small glowing yellow light.

"Hey Sparx" Spyro said.

Sparx made a buzzing sound and flew around Spyro, making him laugh.

"I know. I know. Has my father come back yet" Spyro asked.

Sparx buzzed and shook his head.

"Hmm. He's probably in a meeting. Come on, let's go inside and see if anything needs to be cleaned up" Spyro said.

Later that night, Spyro was asleep on a bed. Sparx was asleep in his own bed, but smaller and on a tall table next to Spyro's bed. Then a thump was heard and woke up Spyro and Sparx.

"What was that?" Spyro asked confused.

Sparx looked back at him just as confused.

"Let's check it out" Spyro said.

Spyro and Sparx went outside to investigate. So far, they found nothing. Then, they saw a shadowy figure on the ground. Sparx flew close to it to reveal the figure with his glow. It was Ember. She apparently was stalking Spyro.

"Ember.. what did I say about stalking me?" Spyro said.

"I'm sorry.. " Ember said feeling embarrassed.

"You really should stop this. I don't want to get my father again" Spyro said.

"I know.." Ember said.

Then a light was seen. All three looked and were curious on where the light was coming from.

Spyro slowly walked towards the light.

"Spyro, wait!" Ember said following behind along with Sparx.

As they got closer, a strange sound was heard. They looked through the bushes and saw an opened portal. They stared in amazement. Then two figures fell out. Spyro was going to approach them, then they started moving. This made Ember ran screaming and Sparx followed. Spyro just stayed still. Unsure what to do.


End file.
